ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mirage Keffiyeh
So... Will the "increases breath spells" be better than the same effect on Saurian Helm? Or will it give a higher %'age boost to make up for the 35 difference in HP? --Blazza 00:52, 9 September 2008 (UTC) I suppose we'll find out next time it drops for someone. However, in the case it's the same 10% as Saurian Helm, the +5 Magic Accuracy from the +Blue Magic will potentially give more reliable results than a mere 17-18 extra damage. --Taeria Saethori 01:06, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Oh damn, didn't even see that... I was disappointed that there was no +blue magic skill at all from the update, I can smile now. Still, be interesting to know the difference between saurian helm, because a lot of things I use breath spells on never resist anyway (like flans in nyzul isle). --Blazza 01:11, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Alright, too lazy to do math right now, but I got this tonight and went out to try it on some low level mobs. Here's the numbers: Savanna Rarab (West Saruta) - 1294 HP - Heat Breath: 711 dmg Bumblebee (West Saruta) - 1294 HP - Frost Breath: 757 dmg Carrion Crow (West Saruta (S)) - 1222 HP - Frost Breath: 579 dmg Tiny Lycopodium (West Saruta (S)) - 1222 HP - Frost Breath: 579 dmg Carrion Crow (West Saruta (S)) - 1222 HP - Heat Breath: 672 dmg Threw the Bumblebee in there so that one of them was on a weak family, to see how family boost and relic hat boost stack. Otherwise all are neutral families. --Kyrie 05:09, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Looks like exactly 10%. This is now officially a replacement for Saurian Helm. --Taeria Saethori 05:20, 13 September 2008 (UTC) It does indeed look like 10%, which means that Saurian Helm is still better because of the 50HP (although I'm now 0/4 on that and haven't seen any realy testing). --Blazza 10:39, 13 September 2008 (UTC) I'll debate that. The Mirage hat has 15 hp on it, so the difference is only 35hp. The Keffiyeh at also has the 5 Blue Magic skill, meaning you just that much less likely to be resisted. Heat Breath (I think) is the highest damage breath spell, with hp/2 damage. I personally would do 19 less damage out of 600 to make sure I hit that 600 more consistently. If you never get resisted, because you are fighting weaker mobs, then Saurian Helm wins. For a majority of the situations I use breath spells, I'd have to side with the Mirage Keffiyeh. --Yoteo 13:22, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :Yeh, I meant it's better in terms of pure damage. Generally I think if something is going to resist you a lot then an extra 5 skill won't make a difference. Most of the times I'm using heat breath are for flans and jellies in Nyzul Isle and einherjar, neither of which give any real resistance at all. If I'm screwing around trying to damage gods (and have pulled off some decent numbers on gods, not brilliant, but decent) then yeh, keffiyeh would be the better bet. Everythings situational, which is why I'm currently always carrying 56 pieces of gear, not including tools/meds >_< --Blazza 13:28, 23 September 2008 (UTC) ::If nothing else, you can sell off your old Saurian Helm for a few hundred thousand, which isn't anything to scoff at. (Dependent on server, of course.) 17.5 extra damage per breath is rather mild, and even with max Convergence it's still only adding ~21.8 damage to your Heat Breath. ::There's not much reason to carry both around since they accomplish the same thing. One adds 2% more damage to your Heat Breaths, the other ensures you land your Heat Breaths. ::Also, I'm not much of a fan of headgear, but this hat definitely looks better than Saurian Helm cosmetically. >_> --Taeria Saethori 20:32, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :::Damnit Taeria, stop being right. But meh, I still don't have either. There are 6 blus in my dynamis shell ahead of me for pretty much everything, I'm 0/4 on Scitalis with TH4 and haven't had a chance to kill him again :( --Blazza 07:13, 24 September 2008 (UTC)